


Don't you get it? I need you.

by iamD_and_idontshipiyatch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is kinda background, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is bit OOC at times, Anakin is smarter than in the films, Anakin worries a lot, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cody and Rex rock, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi Wan gets hurt a lot ooops, Padme is a good bro, but oh well, could be because he's smarter in this hehe, the troopers and the boys are one big fam, thou shall not let yourself be manipulated Skywalker, yay love me some 501st and 212th
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch/pseuds/iamD_and_idontshipiyatch
Summary: Anakin knew he worried too much, but what else could do when Obi Wan always seemed to get hurt? The war demanded many sacrifices but Anakin wasn't willing to let Obi Wan's life be a price to pay for the greater good. The Order used to be his priority but what good was defending the Galaxy if he couldn't protect the man he loved?





	1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the action, things tended to happen quickly, sometimes so fast one wouldn’t even detect them.

Cutting off droids, putting the citizens out of harm’s way whilst avoiding enemy shots and leading troopers represented demanded his complete focus. Everything else remained at the back of his mind during battles, his sole priority was the success of the mission, keeping innocent people safe mattered too much to let himself be distracted.

Such state of mind granted him an unparalleled efficiency, but it occasionally caused him to put his own life on the line a little recklessly as he once again noticed in the aftermath of the fight.

Despite the fatigue that seemed to be Force bent on slowing him down, he kept wandering around to check on his troopers, offering his help to the citizens of the planet.

Meeting the people he saved made the bitter pill of all the sacrifices this war demanded a little less hard to swallow. The sight of children waving at him, families safe, couples reunited helped him clear his mind of the atrocities of the fight at least for a moment and reminded him what he fought for.

Yet his little promenade around camp took a painful turn when a sudden ache started spreading in his body. His steps faltered and he wondered what could possibly be causing such symptoms considering he didn’t recall receiving any more than a few scratches during the fight.

The ache grew more painful and before he knew it, his knees buckled under him. A circle of worried faces gradually appeared above him but failed to focus on what they were saying. Pain blurred his mind and soon enough the concerned glances faded as he allowed himself to slip into the welcoming darkness.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ignoring the annoyed huff and glares of the other people in the waiting room with him, Anakin kept pacing.

Perhaps if he became too much of a bother they would allow him to wait in Obi-Wan’s room instead, where he could see him, touch him, make sure his heart was beating with his own ears and eyes. He just wanted to see him, was that too much to ask?

Apparently yes if the constant refusal of the staff was any indicator.

But what else did they expect? The man he intended to spend the rest of his life with received a poisoned dart to the leg during his last mission and had, according to what Cody told him, collapsed after the fight. And he still hadn’t woken up. Anakin had every right to worry.

Patience did not suit him but he would wait as long as needed, Obi-Wan was worth every single minute of pacing in the waiting room of the karked medical wing.

He could always use the time to work on his speech, the one he always prepared when the copper-haired Jedi got hurt. Not that the task needed much effort, his former master’s predictable selflessness made the situations leading up to an injury all too similar, allowing his arguments to work for almost all scenarios.

Not that he ever said it out loud, the relief of seeing Obi-Wan alive always drowned out everything else, causing his speech to remain unheard despite the many trips to the medical wing. Anakin didn’t mind though, after all, what could he say that his partner didn’t already know?

A nurse calling out his name snapped him out of his introspection and the young Jedi excitedly followed her. She barely had time to advise caution that the Jedi rushed in the room, almost tripping over his feet in the process.

Giving Anakin a pointed stare, the nurse informed him Obi-Wan should wake up in a little while but that he was allowed to wait here until he did, the since _you're bothering everyone in the waiting room_ implied.

Snorting once she left the room, Anakin smiled to himself, quite proud that his strategy worked out. Being a disturber didn’t have many perks but at least it allowed him to wait by Obi-Wan’s side.


	3. Chapter 3

The medical staff opposed little resistance to Obi-Wan regaining his quarters the next day, knowing by experience that Anakin took his role of caretaker very seriously.

They all witnessed how the reckless Padawan matured into a Knight who, despite the risks he often took, made sure to take care of himself. After all, the story of Skywalker’s wake up call still kept the gossips going.

About a year and a half ago, a significant leap of faith didn’t pay off, leaving Anakin injured and his former master alone to handle the operation. The mission, although successful, remained a bitter memory as it nearly cost Master Kenobi his life.

The members of the staff present that day vividly remember the complete panic Anakin fell into when he overheard that the other man’s heart had stopped. The terror in his eyes forever imprinted in the mind of those who met his gaze that day.

Since then, the Knight’s visits to the medical wing for his own injuries grew rarer and rarer. The incident shook him to the core and he became more cautious, always making sure he would be capable of taking care of his copper-haired partner.

The pair was oddly endearing, and with time the staff grew to root for them. The task became easier once Anakin stopped coming in need of a bacta tank treatment every time he came back from a mission. Even more when he turned out to be an unexpected ally in the battle to convince a certain stubborn Jedi to properly take care of himself.

More than that, the pair proved to be quite the entertainment; switching back and forth from playful banters to what they assumed were sneak peeks of how they behaved behind closed doors.

Panicked anger, fierce protectiveness. Gentle touches and fond looks. Echoes of nervous pacing, whispered reassurances. The pair simply gravitated around each other, evidence that for once the rumors were true.

***

Glancing down at the sleeping form laying on him, Anakin allowed his mind to drift away to the questions he usually tried to ignore. The ones that came rushing back when Obi-Wan got hurt, carrying more urgency every time.

How long could this go on?

He grew up thinking the Jedi would be his life, carried this belief in his very core for a long time and placed the Order at the center of his life, confident that defending the galaxy would fulfill whatever desires his heart held.

And it did. He grew from a slave to a Padawan to a Knight whose name would mark history, that he was sure of. He took this opportunity, and with Obi Wan’s help made the best of it, becoming a strong-willed Jedi and General. He accomplished his lifelong dream and even had a seat at the Council at the age of twenty-three.

Yet picturing the prospect of his life with the Jedi didn’t thrill him the way it used to. He didn’t look forward to the future if it meant staying at the Temple and living by a Code that felt more restraining every passing day. The Jedi might have given him freedom but he was starting to feel trapped.

These thoughts had been turning in his mind for nearly two years now, and he knew deep down that the day the opportunity presented itself, he would leave.

He would take the man whose love set his spirit free and get away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“You don’t need to follow me around like that you know, Anakin.” he paused, suddenly spinning around and causing his trailing partner to nearly run into him. “I’m sure you have much more interesting things to do.”

Obi-Wan was well aware the dart incident that occurred a few days ago still made his former Padawan worry but Anakin following him around the Temple was simply pointless. The medical staff would give the green light to send him away again before the end of the week and he intended to use his free time to work.

However, working with Anakin accompanying him everywhere proved to be a difficult process since his partner decided he should do nothing but rest.

“Since when is anything more interesting than you?” huffed Anakin, who didn’t even bother to make this sound like a joke.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, knowing the younger man he probably meant it.

“Not even racing?” asked the copper-haired man as he resumed walking, Anakin on his heels.

A negative hum answered his tease and Obi-Wan purposely ignored how his heartbeat quickened at the thought Anakin did find him more interesting than anything else. He also decided to tune out the younger man’s presence to make a mental list of the things he had to do but Anakin was having none of it.

Grasping his former master’s wrist in a gentle, yet firm grip, Anakin forced him to stop and turn around once more.

“You need to rest, darling.”

As much as Obi-Wan wanted to reprimand the younger man for using a pet name in the middle of the corridor, where Force knows who could hear, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

The soft tone of the man facing him made it too difficult to get irritated.

“Anakin, I told you I’m fine.”

Maybe reassurances would do the trick, thought the copper-haired Jedi. And he really hoped it would because the loving blue eyes staring at him had a knack for crushing his resolve.

“Okay fine, you’re fine. But come back to our quarters anyway, we only have a few days can’t we at least enjoy them?” pleaded the taller man as he reached for Obi-Wan’s other hand before bringing them up to brush his lips against the pale skin of his partner’s knuckles.

Seeing a crack in Obi-Wan ’s resolve, he slithered in.

“C’mon, darling, I need to have you all by myself at least for a little while. Can’t I have that?” Closing the gap separating them, he leaned in the redhead’s personal space and had to suppress a smirk seeing him gulp nervously.

“Of course you can but-”

Grinning in victory, Anakin hushed any further argumentation with a chaste kiss and not leaving his lover a chance to once again admonish his utter lack of discretion, linked their hands together and hastily lead a somewhat grumpy Obi-Wan back to their quarters.

Ignoring the odd looks as they made their way back, Obi-Wan wondered for the umpteenth time this month what miracle allowed them to carry on their relationship when it was clear almost everyone in the Temple knew about them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Something on your mind, my dear Anakin?.”

It took Anakin some time to register the question and when he finally did, he huffed. With everything going on that was the euphemism of the century. A war, a demanding Council, a repressing Code, battles to win, a Padawan to teach and most importantly a partner he couldn’t stop worrying about.

Peace of mind became a rare thing these days, and even Ahsoka’s attempts to keep his spirits ups when he and Obi-Wan were apart started to lose their effect. He tried to remain focused on his missions but a part of him was always set on the copper-haired Jedi, especially when he knew the other man faced dangers without Anakin at his side.

He had almost tamed the constant concern distracting him when the dart incident happened, sending his newfound balance tumbling down and Anakin had no idea if he had it in him to let his former master go on solo missions again after that.

“Is it something I could perhaps help with?” questioned his interlocutor when he saw no response would come from the young Jedi.

Frowning, Anakin thought about what kind of help he could receive and decided it could be worth a shot.

Opting for a careful approach, the young Jedi choose to assess his interlocutor’s reaction before revealing too much. As much as he trusted his listener, he always opted for caution when Obi-Wan was involved in the topic.

“It’s not a very concerning matter, I simply worry over my former master. The war is hard on everyone but he was recently injured in a fight.”

The chuckle responding to his declaration picked Anakin’s attention and he curiously waited to see what kind of answer his statement would get.

“Ah, an understandable concern, my dear Anakin.” A pause. “Especially considering how fond you still are of Master Kenobi.”

Suppressing a snort, the blonde Jedi opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to it.

“Although I can’t help but wonder, Anakin, about the nature of your relationship. I mean no offense, of course, but as a trusted friend I would very much like to know. Especially since your attention seemed to be drifting more and more towards him. A peculiar phenomenon if you would agree after all aren’t Padawan and Master supposed to grow apart once the teaching is over? ”

Brows furrowing at the what the statement implied, Anakin decided to ignore the question in favor of asking another.

“What kind of relationship do you believe we share?”

This was a taunt, plain and simple. One he wouldn’t have thought he would have to use with this person of all people, but he had to know if his secret would be kept.

“I believe you two are involved in a romantic relationship despite the Code.”

To Anakin’s surprise, the one sounded devoid of judgment.

“You didn’t tell the Council,” he stated, thinking about what this meant. “Why?”

Another chuckle echoed in the room, one that made Anakin feel like a child who asked obvious questions.

“My dear Anakin, I value your happiness more than centuries-old rules. If they knew they would have to separate you. Imagine how tarnished the Jedi’s reputation would be if their Chosen One chose to blatantly ignore their very own Code?”

His smirk tugged at his lips as he replied. “So you don’t think they know?”

“Why, of course not, do not worry, Anakin, with the ongoing war their attention is focused on more pressing matters.”

There it was, the lie.

“You’re probably right.” scoffed Anakin, forcing a smile on his lips. “As I said, the matter wasn’t very concerning.”

Urging himself to endure some more small talk for the sake of appearances, Anakin finally took his leave after what felt like a long hour but was probably no more than fifteen minutes. He hastily the red office, eager to regain his quarters where he knew Obi-Wan was sound asleep after their earlier activities.

But in his hurry, Anakin failed to notice the angry frown on the Chancellor’s face.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin was on his way back to his quarters when someone called out his name.

Turning around, blue eyes widened in surprise seeing Master Windu come his way.

“Skywalker, I was just looking for you.”

“You were?” asked the younger man in disbelief. Usually, the other Jedi did his best to avoid him, not look for him.

“Yes. How is Kenobi doing? I can’t seem to find him, did he recover well?”

Suppressing a nervous laugh, Anakin decided Master Windu didn’t need to know the reason he couldn’t find Obi-Wan was because he did his best to keep the redhead away from any members of the Council. So far his attempts seemed successful but the dark-skinned Jedi’s inquiry told Anakin he wouldn’t be able to keep Obi-Wan to himself for much longer.

“Ah, yes, yes. He’s still a little tired though, but he’s resting like the doctor advised, I made sure of it,” he assured, praying the Force to avoid another comment on the ambiguity of their relationship.

Luckily for him, the older Jedi only nodded with a content hum. “That’s good, we’re going to need him at the top of his form for the next mission.”

Internally groaning at the prospect of having to let Obi-Wan go on a mission so soon after his injury, the blonde Jedi asked a question whose answer he could already guess.

“Is there any way I could go with him on this one? Since it’s so soon after an injury-”

The rest of his words died on the tip of his tongue under the glare Master Windu sent him and he gulped. No, again then.

“He’ll be fine on his own, Skywalker, we talked about this you can’t go on every mission with him.” reminded the Jedi as he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his cadet. Skywalker needed to stop pushing his luck, Chosen One or not, there was only so much the Council could tolerate. Even in times of war.

“We’ll summon him soon to brief him on the mission, tell him he’s got until the end of the week to recover would you?”

And with that, Master Windu walked away, leaving a now somehow grumpy Anakin to resume his walk back to his quarters.

The end of the week meant Anakin had three days left to find the courage to finally talk to Obi-Wan about his heart’s new desire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

“How was your meeting with the Chancellor?”

Fondly rolling his eyes at the redhead’s habit to greet him with questions, Anakin closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch where Obi-Wan was reading something on his tablet.

“Fine.” mumbled the younger man as he leaned down to press a kiss on his lover’s forehead, before taking off his robes.

“Now, that was a really bad attempt at a lie, dear.” taunted Obi-Wan who glanced up at the right moment to see a shirtless Anakin looming over him.

“Ugh, can’t you pretend it was a good lie so we can move on to the part where we get naked?” whined the taller man as he walked around the couch and flopped down on it next to his lover.

Putting his tablet down, and out of Anakin’s reach, the redhead then turned his attention back on the pleading eyes staring at him.

“No we can’t, c’mon tell me.” insisted the Jedi as he nudged Anakin to get him to sit down in a normal position and not sprawled on the sofa in a way that would guarantee him falling down from it in the next minutes.

Sighing, Anakin obliged his lover and offered him a grin once he was comfortably settled between the man’s legs, head resting on his partner’s chest.

“The Chancellor knows about us.” informed the younger man, as he reached for Obi Wan’s hands to play with them.

With his back against his partner’s chest, Anakin felt the rumble of the noncommittal noise that answered his declaration.

“You’re not surprised?” he asked, glancing up.

“Are you? Anakin, you kiss me in the corridors at this point I’m confident everyone knows about us.” huffed the older Jedi.

“Right. Well, that’s kind of what I thought too, but then I asked him why he didn’t tell the Council if he knew we were together and he told me to imagine what they would do to us if they found out.” He paused, waiting for Obi-Wan to comment but only heard a soft hum inviting him to keep going. “But that doesn’t make sense since it’s obvious the Council does know, so why would he say that?” A sigh. “There was something about his reaction, darling, it felt… I don’t know off?”

Taking a moment to process the information, Obi-Wan retrieved one of his hands from Anakin’s grasp and started petting the blonde head laying on his chest instead, taking comfort in the familiar gesture.

“It does seem odd.” hummed Obi-Wan in agreement. “Do you think he could be up to something?”

Despite his reluctance to think such way of a man he had considered a close friend for years, Anakin had to admit that the Chancellor’s behavior of late rose doubts about his intentions.

“Maybe, but whatever it is I’ll take care of it,” assured Anakin with more confidence than he felt.

Obi-Wan must have sensed his insecurity on the matter because his lover’s arms gently closed around him. “We’ll figure it out and take care of it together, Anakin.” softly reminded his partner as he affectionately nuzzled the younger man’s cheek.

Reluctantly shifting out of Obi Wan’s arms a few minutes later, Anakin seated himself next to his former master and crossed his arms over his chest, the way he always did when something annoyed him, a habit he had taken as a youngling and never really let go.

What could possibly bother the younger man more than the topic they just discussed, Obi-Wan wondered, staring fondly at his former Padawan in anticipation of an explanation for whatever seemed to upset him.

“I saw Master Windu in the corridors, he said you’ll be summoned for a mission brief soon and that you’ve got until the end of the week to rest. I assume after that you’ll be sent away again,” grumbled Anakin, clearly displeased with the news.

So that was what soured Anakin’s mood.

“Love, you and I both knew I would have to go back soon. I’m healed, there is no reason for me to stay when I’m needed elsewhere. It’s part of the job, Anakin, we talked about this.”

Surprise etched on his features when he saw the younger man gulping nervously.

“Yeah, about that-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention did I love cliff hangers? because i love them. a lot.
> 
> hope you enjoyed
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Objectively, allowing Anakin to go with him to his shuttle would only make it harder to say goodbye, Obi-Wan was well aware of that. But knowing how much his lover worried about him lately, he hadn’t had the heart to say no and instead indulged Anakin’s demand.

“I’ll be fine, love, stop fussing about it.” teased the redhead in hope to lift the mood but the smile Anakin gave him still felt forced.

“I know, darling, I just wish I could come with you.” sighed the blonde, still bitter about his unsuccessful attempts to bargain with the Council. He had, after his failure with Master Windu, reached to the other members hoping one would be on his side on the matter, but none accepted his request.

Tugging his lover by the hand behind a shuttle where they would shelter from unwanted attention, Obi-Wan gently cupped Anakin’s face, pressing a chaste kiss against the taller man’s lips before speaking.

“Anakin, I know you’re worried but I’ll be okay.”

He had no idea how many times those words passed his lips since he got with Anakin, but what he did know was that his lover needed him to say it. So he did and would keep saying it as many times as Anakin needed him to.

“I’ll come back to you.”

There was so much Anakin wanted to respond to that, so many thoughts swirling his head. What if this time you don’t? What if this is the last time I get to hold you in my arms? The war showed no mercy. In soon three years it took too many lives for Anakin to keep count, and his fear of losing Obi-Wan to the monster reaping through the ranks grew stronger every time they had to part.

He knew death roamed the battlefields, following every trooper and Jedi, waiting for its opportunity to take them away. Anakin tried his best to protect his men from it, tried his best to shelter Ahsoka and yet even at their side his efforts sometimes weren’t enough. The pain and loss endured in the fights was a burden he could share with his battalion, they understood what it felt like at least on some level.

But if he ever lost Obi-Wan, no one could understand. He’d lose the center of his world, his heart.

Fear gripped at him, tightening the knots in his stomach.

“Promise me you’ll be careful,” he demanded, urging his inwardly rising panic to stay under control.

Complying, Obi-Wan then gently brushed his lips against his lover’s forehead and returned Anakin’s embrace, content to remain in the taller man’s arms for a little while longer.

The sound of Cody’s voice calling out to the troopers to board eventually echoed in the hangar, bringing the couple back to reality.

“I have to go, Anakin.”

He didn’t want to leave his lover’s side, but he had a duty to fulfill, lives in need of his help. He couldn’t turn his back on that, no matter how good being held by Anakin felt.

Walking out from their hiding spot, the Jedi joined the troopers and Anakin forced himself to ignore the lump in his throat.

“I’ll see you soon, Anakin.” smiled Obi-Wan as he climbed in the shuttle.

“You better or I’ll come and get you myself.” half-joked Anakin, who offered his lover the brightest smile he could, unwilling to let him part ways with worry clouding his mind.

As he watched the shuttle rise from the ground, Anakin wished he told his lover how much he loved him one last time before he left.

Looking up at the copper hair he could still spot from the ground, he breathed in and prayed the Force.

Please care for my heart, I can’t lose him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy, so I am still alive and writing, surprise!  
> I considered dropping the fic considering how long it had been since I wrote on this one, but I reread it today and it's actually not as bad as I thought, so I finished a chapter that has been waiting for like months. So tadaaa! It isn't a long chapter, but hey at least it's something right?  
> Hope I'm not too rusty and you'll like it

“I’m leaving the Jedi order.”

Seeing Padme’s long lashes batting in astonishment at him, Anakin realized his statement needed a little precision. “Relax, I’m not going to leave now, not when we’re still in the middle of the war.” he chuckled, amused by his friend’s reaction.

“So you’ve finally made up your mind about it then?” she asked, a gentle smile on her lips.

Nodding, Anakin allowed a relaxed sigh to slip past his lips and leaned back in the comfortable purple sofa of Padme’s quarters.

“Once the war is over, I want to take Obi-Wan and leave. I want to find a place where we could make a home of our own and live the rest of our lives together. Who knows we might go on Naboo, nice green areas, water, and no sand. ” he said, winking at her.

Anakin felt the tease come before the brunette even opened her mouth.

“Aw, Ani, being in love makes you so soft.” she chuckled, playfully poking him in the ribs.

Snorting, he then tickled her in revenge, enjoying how the sound of their laughter resonated in the room. Padme had a knack for helping him relax, it felt so easy to fall back into being carefree, even if it was only for a few stolen moments.

“But more seriously, Ani, I’m really happy you both found-” staring at the shift in his expression, Padme stopped, tilting her head on the side. “What is it?”

Nervously rubbing the back of his neck, Anakin felt a little silly. “I sort of haven’t talked to him about it yet?”

The way Padme’s finely brushed eyebrows rose up was almost comical but the young Jedi felt too embarrassed to laugh about it.

“What do you mean you haven’t talked to him about it? Ani, if you want Obi-Wan to leave the Jedi and build a home with you, you need to talk to him.”

Grunting in frustration Anakin hid his face in his hands. “I know, Padme, I know and I did try, several times… but I always backed down at the last moment.” He paused. “What am I supposed to say? Hey, honey, do you want to drop the Order who have been what you have known and worked for most of your life to go live a boring life with me, the kid you spent years on trying to make a good Jedi?”

Gently uncovering his face, Padme took hold of his hands in a warm and steady grip. Anakin could feel her determined brown gaze on him and reluctantly turned to face her.

“Ani, you’re not his Padawan anymore, you’re both adults and if Obi-Wan doesn’t want to leave the Jedi, yes, you’re going to need to find a compromise but you will find a way to make it work. And how can you know if you don’t ask him?”

Exhaling, she took a tone softer than before and offered him a smile. “There are very few things I’m certain of in lately, the war makes you question a lot of things. But, Ani, if there is one thing I can tell you without the shadow of a doubt, it’s that Obi-Wan loves you. So give it a shot, you both deserve to be happy.”

She then made him swear that he would talk to Obi-Wan when the redhead came back to the Temple, and once she managed to coax the promise out of him, laid back against the purple sofa, quite pleased with herself.

The food Padme had ordered for them arrived a little while after and, she studied her friend as they ate, a nostalgic smile to tugging at her lips. Her little Ani had changed so much.

She realized Anakin must have noticed her staring when he quirked an eyebrow in her direction, curiosity shining his blue eyes.

“What? Is there something on my face?” he worried and Padme chuckled.

“No, Ani, I was just thinking how much you changed since we met. You’re all grown up now, soon you and your man will get off this planet for good and get married.” she teased with a playful wink.

He chuckled and was about to speak when his comm beeped. Grasping the device, he groaned, annoyed that he couldn’t spend some time with his friend in peace.

His irritation immediately turned to worry when he saw who sent him the message.

Hastily opening it, he read it, eyes roaming over the words several times without processing the information.

Vaguely aware that Padme anxiously called his name he didn't resist when she took the comm out of his hand to see what could have triggered his reaction. A gasp escaped her as she read and the noise pushed him back in motion.

Retrieving his comm from Padme’s hands, he noticed how his hands trembled and forced himself to get a grip. He could wonder if the universe hated him on the way there.

Reassurances stumbled out of Padme’s lips but as much as Anakin appreciated his friend’s effort to keep him grounded, he knew they held no truth. The center of his world had been taken away from him, nothing would be right until he found him.

Brushing his lips against Padme’s forehead, he then left her quarters, heart pounding in his chest.

Barking orders through his comm device the moment the door closed behind him, he hurriedly made his way to the hangar, paying no mind to the fact people all but ran out of his path.

Rex and the rest of the 501st were ready when he arrived and he thanked the Force for his unit. Updating his troopers, he saw the way tension rose in the ranks when he shared Cody’s message with them. He saw their gritted teeth, their clenched fits and knowing the whole 501st was as eager to go rescue the copper-haired General somehow lifted some of the stress of his shoulders.

The shuttles took off a few minutes later and as they lifted in the air, Anakin reached for the pendant that hung low on his chest. Gently taking it out of where it lay hidden under his tunic and let his flesh hand stroke against the familiar inscription engraved the inside of the ring, praying he would find his way to the man destined to wear this jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it, and thank you if you're still reading this story because holy molly it's been months since the last update
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! First of all thanks for sticking around and thank you for the kudos and comments it keeps me going with the story hehehe  
> It didn't take me more than two months to post a new chapter sooo I'd say there's progress eh, anyway hope you enjoy

Cody was waiting for Anakin and the 501st when they reached the planet where Obi-Wan disappeared.

“General.” greeted the trooper before walking Anakin through the recent events. “As you know General Kenobi was required here for a diplomatic mission because this planet can provide the Republic valuable resources-” Glancing at the Jedi, Cody decided to cut the explanation short and go straight to the point before the General snapped at him. Not that he would intend to be rude, but with General Kenobi’s life on the line, he knew better than waste time on details.

“They demanded that the General come alone and unarmed.”

Clenching his fists at his side, Anakin hissed. “And you let him go?”

Cody gave a short nod.

“I’m sorry, General Skywalker, we tried to convince him not to go or to at least to allow us to accompany him but there was nothing we could do. These people wouldn’t budge and neither would General Kenobi, he said the stakes of the mission were worth the risk.”

An exasperated sigh flew past Anakin’s lips. Of course, his lover would say that the copper-haired Jedi’s devotion to the cause was too great for him to back down; if Obi-Wan knew he had the opportunity to do some good he would put his life on the line with way too little hesitation for Anakin’s liking.

Prompting the trooper to continue, Anakin forced himself to take a deep breath. Succumbing to his emotions wouldn’t help Obi-Wan, he had to remain in control if he wanted to get his man back.

“There was an attack in the building where the negotiations were held, that’s where General Kenobi was taken.”

Absently grabbing his pendant, Anakin already planned his next move.

Assuming the attack was due to a refusal of an alliance with the Republic, they would have to find the resistance network behind this and get Obi Wan’s location from there. Scenarios like this already happened, Anakin knew the procedure to follow, it would be fine.

Yet the unusual uneasy demeanor of Obi Wan’s commander made Anakin frown, a bad feeling growing in the back of his mind. “What is it?”

“It just doesn’t feel right, sir. The assailants apparently made a fuss but no one was injured and they only took General Kenobi. It’s like they only came for him.”

A tightness seized his throat and the Jedi found it difficult to breathe.

If Cody’s intuition proved to be right, the young General would be facing something much worse than a classic anti-Republic scenario. The thoughts triggered by the commander’s theory whiled in his mind and the Jedi had to reach into the Force to stop the growing panic nagging at him.

“Anakin?”

Startled to hear his name, considering the one who generally used it was currently missing, the Jedi turned around frowning. Surprise etched on his features seeing the person who called his name was all but a child of this planet.

“How do you know my-”

The words died on his lips when he noticed the item clutched in the child’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo I'll be honest I'm drifting away from my original plot, thus I'm basically writing the chapters following a vague idea of a plot hehehe. I do know where I'm headed for at least the next chapter so there's that.  
> I also LOVE the troopers being like a big family with Anakin and Obi Wan, and having their backs because heck yeah you know? anyway yay troopers you guys rock!  
> Hope you liked it and see you soon (hopefully hehehe)
> 
> D.  
> xoxo


End file.
